


surfeit

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, a lot of sappy nicknames, this is THE softest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: surfeitˈsəːfɪt/noun1.an excessive amount of something.





	

It’s the sight of Esper sprawled on the bed, ankles tangled in the sheets bunched just by his feet, arms hugging the pillow, so content and calm. It’s the way he looks over, with half-lidded, misted eyes that are asking ‘are we going to take another nap?’ without him having to open his mouth. It’s the fact that Esper is just wearing a pair of boxers and Lusa’s shirt, too big on his lithe frame and hanging off of one shoulder, exposing a patch of milky white skin.

It all sparks a powerful desire within Lusa’s chest.

The desire to worship this man.

Softly, he sits down next to him, the mattress dipping under the added weight and Esper’s head shifting sideways to look at him, nudging against the pillow to find a comfortable position.

“Esper…” Lusa mutters, voice soft just like the hand that slips forward to run over the small of Esper’s back, pressing just hard enough to be pleasant. Esper makes an encouraging noise in the back of his throat. “I want to make you feel good.”

A laugh bubbles out of Esper’s chest, unbounded and mirthful. “You always do,” he says, not a speck of a lie in the simple statement.

“No, I want to make you feel good, right now. I want to make you feel like the prince you are,” the brawler tells him, moving his hand from making gentle circles at the bottom of Esper’s spine to run through his silky hair, twisting a long strand around his finger, watching as the hairs gradually slipped from his hold.

The time traveler opens his eyes a little more, peers up curiously at his counterpart. “I want to make you feel like that as well.”

Lusa opens his mouth, words already hanging at the tip of his tongue, 'You do, of Gods you do, always, always’. He stops himself, gathering another strand and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger softly, as if he was touching the most expensive Sander silks.

“You do so much for me, Esper. Tonight, let me,” he whispers, and the words sound too plea-like, eyes staring down expectantly, magenta meeting the very same magenta.

The time traveler sighs softly, a shaky exhale that vibrates his whole chest. He pulls an arm out from under the pillow, reaches up and runs the backs of his fingers over Lusa’s cheek, feather soft, brushing loose strands of his fringe to the side.

“Whatever you want. I’m yours.”

Esper slips his eyes closed, breathing steadily, and Lusa’s heart jumps in his ribcage at the blatant show of trust. He wants to scream to the sky, let everyone know that Esper is wrong, it’s Lusa who’s Esper’s, not the other way around. Thought everyone seems to know that already. Everyone, save for Esper himself.

Lusa leans down, presses his lips softly to Esper’s cheek, butterfly kiss on the soft flesh. “I’ll make you feel so good, my beautiful crystal,” he promises lowly and Esper shakes at the quiet words.

Lusa makes a line of the soft kisses, up to his ear, runs his tongue over the shell, brushes his sharp teeth against the pointed tip, and then back down Esper’s jaw, down his neck, making the skin tingle in the wake of his touch.

With just a single soft tug, he urges Esper to roll onto his back, eyes slipping open to look at him with nothing less than full adoration.

“Lusa…”

Lusa presses a finger to the other’s lips, stopping him before he can say anything. “Shush, my prince.” His breath hitches when Esper does indeed fall quiet, leaving a kiss to the finger before it pulls away, brushing along the plump bottom lip as it does.

“You’re wearing my shirt again,” he notes, “It looks really good on you. Unfortunately it’s in the way. I’d much rather see you without it. I’ll take it off, okay?”

Esper nods minisculely, letting Lusa grasp the edge of the black shirt and pull it up. He raises his arms to help him, wrapping the lanky appendages around Lusa’s neck when the cotton is set aside, pulling him down for a kiss, lips sliding against each other perfectly, like they were made just for this.

“I love you,” Esper mumbles when they part, and maybe he doesn’t even realize he does, licking his lips dreamily.

“I love you too,” Lusa replies without hesitation. He pulls away and shifts so he’s between Esper’s thighs, the lanky legs bracketing him. He takes a moment to look down at Esper, at the way his chest is steadily rising and falling, the crystal etched into his skin glowing a faint hue of pink, coloring the surrounding skin with its gentle light. He could still easily count the ribs through Esper’s skin, but they aren’t as prominent as they have been a few months ago. The expanse of skin stretching before him, as white as the sky in winter and as soft as the cream of a cappuccino, only marred by fading hickies and bite marks he’d left there not too long ago, it all looks so delectable, so inviting, so _perfect_. “You are so beautiful,” he finds himself saying, hands touching, running the pads of fingers over the smooth skin, feeling the muscles beneath shift, tense, feeling the ribs as he travels upwards, feeling the erratic heart beat.

Esper whines quietly, breath stuttering at the unbound praise. His hands, now resting by the sides of his head, clench into loose fists and he bites at his bottom lip.

“Yes, so pretty,” Lusa continues, “I love looking at you, you are so grateful, and so, so beautiful. There’s nothing to compare you to. Nothing comes even close to match you.”

“Lusa, please…” Esper breathes, stomach coiling at the words, at the admiration in Lusa’s eyes when they row over his body, stopping everywhere as if to memorize it perfectly.

“I’m sorry, I get carried away,” Lusa laughs, leans down and pecks Esper’s lips.

“No, no, it’s okay,” the time traveler assures him. “I’m…”

“Yeah.”

Lusa’s lips travel downwards again, latch onto Esper’s neck, suckle a bright purple mark right next to his scar. Then he traces the scar itself, enjoying the tremors and shakiness of Esper’s voice as a gasp escapes him. His head lolls back and exposes more of his vulnerable throat. He gives himself to Lusa without a moment’s hesitation, and in turn, Lusa does his best to run his hot tongue over as many sensitive spots as he can on his way down to his chest.

The chest rises to meet him as he bites softly at a collarbone, canines leaving faint indents, not nearly enough to pierce the soft flesh.

His tongue leaves a wet trail as he moves to the center, lapping at the scarred flesh around the magenta crystal, pulsating with light in turn with Esper’s shallows, uneven breaths.

“Even this is beautiful,” he whispers against the sensitive flesh, breath tickling it and pulling a desperate noise from Esper. Lusa runs the flat of his tongue across it, feeling the cold surface warming with his touch. Esper arches his chest, trying to get Lusa to keep doing that. So he does, runs his tongue over the crystal time and time again, until Esper’s toes curl in the sheets, until he whines loud and high.

Leaned over as he is, he can immediately feel the way Esper hardens, can feel his cock straining the boxers all the time he laps and kisses his chest. A smile tugs as his lips and he lets it, pressing another kiss to the skin near one of Esper’s nipples before pulling away, hovering over his beautiful counterpart, braced on nothing but his elbows.

“I haven’t even touched you and you’re so hard already,” he croons, leaning away so he can take another look at Esper.

His chest stutters, crystal shining brightly and deepening the red coloration to his skin, crawling all the way from his cheeks and ears to his chest. Esper is looking at him with misty eyes, look of adoration, lips pulled into a gentle smile that only shows the barest hints of his razor sharp teeth. His scleras are darkened, irises almost glowing as they swim in them. He whines. “Lusa, please… Please…” he begs, unsure himself what exactly he wants from the other man.

“I’ll take care of you, my pretty crystal,” Lusa promises, hands scaling Esper’s sides, hands that could snap a neck with ease so, so gentle Esper can’t even feel them at times.

They stop at Esper’s waist, thumbs hooking in the cotton of Esper’s boxers — which, now that he looks closely, are his as well — and pulling them down slowly, so slowly. The fabric rubs against Esper’s skin in the best way, making him moan lowly, Lusa’s nails digging into the dip of his hip bones, dragging and leaving red lines in their wake, stark on the pale, pale skin.

“Lift your legs for me, prince,” Lusa asks and Esper obliges, moving just so that Lusa has no trouble slipping the boxers off his legs, chucking them into the heap with Esper’s — his —  shirt.

With all the clothing out of the way, Lusa has unrestrained view of all of Esper. His cock stands up, bobbing slightly and oozing translucent, dark precum. It pools in Esper’s abdomen, the sounds of it dripping near inaudible.

“My gorgeous prince,” Lusa titters without shame.

He shuffles backwards, dropping onto his stomach between Esper’s thighs and grabbing the erection in one hand, fingers caressing the hot flesh as Esper lets out a strained moan. It’s like music to Lusa’s ears.

“I want to taste you,” he says, hovering just inches above the weeping head of Esper’s dick, feeling it twitch in his gentle hold with each ragged breath he lets out.

“Please…!” Esper cries out, a hand reaching down and twisting into Lusa’s short hair, tugging at the strands. It’s more to ground himself than to navigate him, Lusa realizes when Esper doesn’t pull him in any direction, just rests his hand on his head, a pleasant weight.

“Anything for you,” he says, gazing up momentarily, “Everything.”

Lusa parts his lips and runs his tongue up from the base of the cock to the very tip, rubbing the flat of it against the tip and gathering the droplets of precum gathered there. He makes a pleased groan just as Esper whines loudly, the hand in his hair gripping tighter but not moving an inch. Lusa goes slowly, running his tongue up and down in random patterns, pulling the most amazing sounds out of the time traveler.

“Lu-Lusa…” Esper keeps moaning, gradually letting go of his vice grip in favor of just petting Lusa’s head.

Heat pools in Lusa’s stomach at the kind gesture, and he stops teasing. Opening his mouth wide, he takes the head of Esper’s arousal into his mouth, lips wrapping around the length and tongue lapping at the oozing liquids.

Esper grits his teeth in pleasure, hips bucking up softly, but he catches himself, not wanting to choke Lusa on accident. Lusa hollows his cheeks and sucks at the head before pulling off with an obscene pop.

He catches Esper’s eyes and grins wolfishly. “Don’t hold back, I want you to fuck my mouth. Use me, my prince.”

Esper’s face goes even redder, but before he can formulate an answer, Lusa lowers himself again, taking more of his length into his mouth this time. His hands come around Esper’s hips and grasp his ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh as he coaxes Esper to let go and buck to his heart’s content.

And, after a while, he does. He starts slowly, tentatively, tiny thrusts that make Lusa smile, however hard that is with a cock in his mouth. Then Esper grows bolder, seeing that Lusa is more than fine, and he starts thrusting deeper, eyes slipping shut as every nerve in his body sings with pleasure.

“Lusa…!” Esper cries out, tugging at the other’s hair for real this time. “I’m- I’m- so…”

Lusa pulls away, his lips still connected to the cock by a string of grayish mix of precum and saliva. “Would you like to come?” he asks. As an answer, Esper nods frantically. “Right now, or in a moment? How many times do you want to come tonight?”

Esper opens his mouth, but his words get stuck in his throat. He licks his dry lips and looks down at Lusa. His hair’s all messed up from all the tossing and turning he’d been doing, and Lusa thinks it’s quite lovely.

“I… I’d like to come…” Esper mutters, “with you inside…”

Lusa breathes out slowly, fingers creeping up Esper’s thighs to rub at them softly, kneading the flesh. “You sure? This is all about you, crystal. I can make you come with my mouth, I can make you come with my fingers. I don’t have to fuck you. It’s all up to you.”

Esper whines and his cock visibly jumps at the words. “Then… Would you suck me off and then… Fuck me?”

“Anything my prince desires,” Lusa promises, pressing a kiss to the inside of each thigh. He swallows down Esper’s cock again, tongue teasing the underside with tiny flicks and cheeks hollowing to suck at the tip. The time traveler is putty in his care; he knows just where to touch, where to lick, where to caress, to bring him the most pleasure.

Esper is a picture; arching back and skin glistening with sweat, eyes squeezed shut and fringe sticking to his forehead, hands fisted in the covers now, long, dark nails biting into the fabric. It doesn’t take much at all to get him back to the brink from where he’d been torn away. His thighs tremble around Lusa’s head, and he comes with a loud, stuttered yell of Lusa’s name, almost ethereal on his lips, desperate yet reverent.

Lusa doesn’t hesitate to gulp down all the cum that pours out, lapping at the softening cock to clean it fully before he pulls away, licking his lips and smiling up at the spent time traveler, gasping for breath.

“So pretty…” he says, greatly enjoys the way Esper squirms on the bed. The brawler moves to sit up again, right by Esper’s head so he can easily run his hand through his sweat-slicked hair, patting the strands out of his face and massaging his scalp with soft fingers. “You okay?”

Esper hums contently, eyes slipping closed. If he could, Lusa is sure he would’ve been purring in that exact moment. “Better than okay. I’m great…” Esper murmurs, turning his head so he can press a kiss to Lusa’s wrist.

“Let’s take a break,” Lusa proposes, still combing through the white hair. “You can tell me when you wanna continue.”

Esper snuggles up to Lusa, head carefully moved into his lap. They stay like that for a few minutes, Lusa carding through Esper’s hair and Esper humming contently. When Esper’s heart beat calms down and he can control his breathing fully, he pulls himself up, pressing a kiss to Lusa’s lips and smiling.

“How should I move?” he asks, instead of saying he’s ready for more. It still conveys the meaning.

Lusa pecks his lips again, and then his forehead, laughing. “I told you this is about you,” he repeats, “How would you like to be taken, pretty crystal?”

“I think that position was great. I want… to see you.”

“Anything you wish for,” Lusa mutters, but his stomach does a small flip. “Lay down.”

While Esper nestles himself on the covers again, pulling the pillow so it rests behind his neck, Lusa stands up to grab the bottle of lube from the desk, coming back without his shirt or pants.

This time it’s Esper who stares, unabashed as he appreciates the contours of Lusa’s body, gulps at the chiseled muscles moving. “Beautiful,” he says, looking up with a cheeky grin.

Lusa laughs and settles down again, playfully smacking Esper’s leg. “That’s my line, y'know…”

Esper giggles, and the sound is absolutely wonderful and heartwarming. “I just call them as I see them,” he says, still laughing.

Lusa joins in on the laughter, lifting Esper’s leg and placing a kiss to the back of his knee. “Shut up… I’m gonna prep you, okay?”

Esper hums, splaying his legs wide and presenting himself without any shame. Lusa trails kisses up his thigh, teeth biting down on the soft flesh and leaving behind crescent shaped bite marks. Esper wiggles impatiently when he nips at the juncture of his thigh, so close to where Esper wants him to touch and yet so, so far.

“Lusa… Please… Please…!” Esper pants, mouth ajar to let out the softest of 'ah, ha, hah’s. Looking up and seeing his pleading expression, eyes of hot need and voice like liquid gold, who is Lusa to deny this beautiful man anything?

He shifts down so he’s face to face with Esper’s exposed hole, twitching slightly with each knead of his thighs, Lusa’s hands not stopping their gentle circular movements, trying to get him to relax.

“Can I eat you out?” he asks, shaky breath fanning over Esper’s skin.

The time traveler hides his hands underneath the pillow, fisting the pillowcase and the filling through it, whining. “Gods, yes, please-!”

Unable to suppress a genuine smile, Lusa leans forward and runs his tongue over that pink hole, lapping at it and gathering spit in his mouth to lather it in. Esper, with a heavenly soft moan, rolls his head backwards and relaxes so much that Lusa’s tongue slips into him on accident. High, keening noises tumble out of Esper’s mouth unheeded, filling the room with their volume.

Lusa thrusts his tongue shallowly at first, but when Esper starts meeting his thrusts with his own bucks, he delves deeper, as far as he can, tongue curling inside the velvety, warm muscles. Esper keeps making those adorable noises, they just leak out one after another, like silk being weaved.

Lusa opens the bottle of lube with a pop, having to do some blind maneuvering because he doesn’t want to separate himself from Esper, not yet. The time traveler’s insides squeeze around his tongue, so he can quite literally feel each and every tremor that runs through the flesh. Esper’s erection bobs before him, dripping dark precum all over again, and Lusa wants to lick it off, but instead he drips the lube all over his hand. He’s a little clumsy, since he can’t quite see what he’s doing with it, so it spills all over the sheets, but that’s okay. Sheets can be changed.

He makes sure to warm up the lube by rubbing his fingers together before he brings them anywhere near Esper’s bottom. Esper whines high-pitched as Lusa rubs his slick forefinger around his puckered hole, already dripping with Lusa’s saliva. It pushes in alongside Lusa’s tongue, and Lusa doesn’t stop its movements, just straight up matches the finger’s so it pushes in when his tongue pulls out.

A filthy mixture of saliva and lube drips down the crack of Esper’s ass, enlarging the pool underneath him. Neither of them seems to mind it at all.

Lusa knows just how to crook the finger, moving it in a come-hither motion, to make Esper arch off the bed, claw-like nails digging into the pillow and tearing through the fragile fabric. Esper keens, a sound so sweet that Lusa can’t believe Esper is him.

He pulls his tongue out, still connected to the twitching hole by a string of saliva or lube, God knows which one. Licking his lips of it, he appreciates the way Esper’s lithe body twists and shivers as he keeps rubbing that one spot over and over, a constant yet soft pressure that has the time traveler seeing white, sight blurred more than it already had been.

“Look at you, you’re so beautiful,” he coos, slipping another finger into the pliant entrance, pulling them apart softly and then running their pads over Esper’s walls again. “A picture. And those noises, you can’t stop them, can you?”

Esper whines as Lusa uses his mouth is another sly way, and he isn’t sure which was better; feeling the tongue inside of him, or all the unbridled praise that Lusa showers him in.

“Gorgeous,” Lusa concludes when the whine dies down, leaning up and kissing his way up Esper’s body, leaving butterfly kisses all over his navel, hitching chest, trembling throat, flushed jaw, up to his kiss-swollen lips that he captures, sucking the bottom lip into his mouth. “Will you let me hear more of those sweet sounds?”

“Y-Yes! Anything! Just, please…!” Esper begs, gasping for breath as they separate, hips bucking up to get any friction on his cock but finding none.

Lusa leaves torturously gentle kisses all across his jawline and his ears, even nibbling at the sensitive skin and forcing Esper to roll his head sideways to give him more room. It’s so much, so soft, so gentle, and yet not enough.

“Please!”

“Anything you want, Esper. What would you like?” Lusa asks, lowering himself on an elbow so his weight rests partially on the time traveler. Their aligned hips slide together, cocks brushing against each other and their abdomens, pulling a sobbing moan out of Esper’s abused vocal chords.

“You…! Please, please…! Fuck me!” Esper begs, hips bucking up on their own accord, hungering for the hot touch and friction. His muscles shake with the exertion as Lusa’s fingers abuse his insides, curling continuously and blunt nails scraping across his walls. He hadn’t even noticed that Lusa had slipped a third, lube-drenched finger into him somewhere along the line.

“That what my prince wants?” Lusa mumbles quietly, chuckling at the end of his sentence.

He pulls out his fingers, teasing the entrance by just dipping the tips back in once or twice. Esper sobs at the pleasure, winding his arms around Lusa’s shoulders and gripping onto his tightly, just like one would a lifeline.

“Please, please, Lusa,” he whimpers into the brawler’s neck, leaving wet, openmouthed kisses all over the skin, “Please, I can’t hold on anymore… I want to feel you…”

“You’re so sweet, my prince,” Lusa tells him, running his clean hand through Esper’s sweaty hair to soothe him. “I will take care of you. You don’t have to lift a finger, pretty crystal. Just lay back, okay?”

Esper nods shakily with a soft noise, unwinding himself from Lusa and falling back onto the covers, hair splaying all over the pillow like a snow white halo. His skin is speckled with vivid hickies and faint red teeth marks, traces Lusa has left on him that won’t fade for long, long days. He wants Esper to think of this when he looks into the mirror for the next week, wants him to remember every single praiseful word he’d spoken tonight.

“My pretty prince, are you ready?” Lusa asks, fumbling to find the bottle of lube on the messy sheets. He pours a generous amount onto his palms and spreads it all over his aching cock, sighing at finally touching himself after so long.

Esper looks up at him with those wide, bright eyes. “Yes, yes! Please, hurry up…!”

“Don’t worry, Es,” Lusa shushes his pleas, leaning down to give him another kiss, full of tongue and two colored saliva, but still gentle. “I’ll take good care of you. Now, can you relax, crystal?”

Esper does, practically melts into the covers, sprawling himself all over the bed. With ease, Lusa grasps his milky thighs and pulls them up, resting Esper’s knees on his own shoulders. A kiss is pressed to each of them, and then, aided by Esper’s continuous whining, Lusa guides his arousal to his hole.

He can’t resist teasing just a little bit, rubbing his head against Esper without pressing in yet. Esper whines more, pushing back against Lusa.

“Please! Please, don’t tease me anymore…” the time traveler begs, dark tears collecting in his eyes.

Lusa’s expression softens and he runs his fingers over Esper’s chest, gliding oh-so-carefully over the magenta crystal. “I’m sorry, my prince,” he says and pushes in slowly, stopping just after the head so Esper can get used to the wider stretch. “Tell me when you feel ready.”

“I’m ready!” Esper cries immediately, mouth opening to accommodate his ragged breathing.

“Okay, here we go then, Es.”

With shallow thrusts, Lusa slips in until he’s snugly seated inside of Esper’s plush heat. “Ahh, so good… so good…” Esper mutters, not fully aware of the words slipping out of his mouth.

“You feel so good too, pretty prince,” Lusa replies with a soft huff of a laugh, “So warm and tight and perfect… Like you were made for me.”

“I was!” Esper cries, toes curling and ankles locking behind the back of Lusa’s head. His hands fist the covers, grounding himself.

“No, crystal, you were made for yourself. Look at you, all pretty sounds and lust,” Lusa coos in a quiet voice, just loud enough for him to hear. “I love you.”

Esper looks up at him, the tears that had been gathering on his lashes spilling forth and painting dark lines across his reddened cheeks. A sob tears out of him, hips bucking up.

Lusa pauses in his slow pace, peering down and carefully brushing the tear streaks away with his thumb. “You okay, Es? The word?”

Esper shakes his head vehemently, gasping for breath during the break Lusa gives him. “Good… I’m good, don’t stop, it feels so good…”

Lusa’s heart jumps up, somewhere into his throat, and he starts thrusting again, pulling back until only the head of his arousal remains in Esper’s eager hole and then pushing back in with a single long thrust. Esper whimpers as Lusa’s cock runs against his sensitive insides in all the right ways. Especially when Lusa slips a hand down to cup one of his ass cheeks, pulling him slightly off the bed and altering the angle of his thrusts.

The head of Lusa’s cock drags straight over his prostate, the rest of his shaft following and making white spots blossom all over Esper’s vision.

Having him stable, Lusa reaches down with the other hand as well, wrapping his fingers around the soaked length of Esper’s cock, squeezing the hot flesh just right. The pace of his thrusts and his jerking syncs almost immediately, and Esper’s mind gets overwhelmed by all the pleasure that floods through his veins.

“Lusa-!”

“So pretty, so perfect. My little crystal, you are _gorgeous_ …” Lusa keeps saying the praise, punctuated by groans and heavy breaths.

Esper almost glows at the words, a full-body shiver wracking him. Lusa keeps the pace languid, neither too slow nor too hard, just enough for Esper to go wild.

Long minutes are spent in relative silence, the only sounds being their uneven breaths and pleased sounds spilling out unbounded. The knot in Esper’s stomach coils tighter and tighter, sweat clinging to his skin and dark precum drizzling out over Lusa’s hand, still running up and down his cock, making soft squelching sounds with each pump.

His eyes slip closed and face falls sideways, burying in the pillow. “Lusa, Lusa, I can’t…!”

“Are you about to come, my prince?” Knowing the answer to his question, Lusa runs his thumb over the weeping head of Esper’s cock, smearing the dark liquids around. His thrusts get just a little harder, a little faster.

One, two, three, four thrusts and Esper chokes on a cry, dark cum spurting out of his flushed erection in thick ropes. Lusa slows down, fucking the time traveler slow and hard through his orgasm, watching the blissful, fucked-out expression crossing over his counterpart.

Esper whines in oversensitivity after painting his abdomen black, and Lusa takes it as his cue to pull out. A strong hand circles his slick erection and tugs, Lusa’s hips following its movements as he fucks his fist, gazing down at Esper all the while.

Esper’s eyes slip back open and he watches as Lusa brings himself to competition, white cum shooting out to land on his stomach, mixing with the black already there and dripping down the sides, tickling as it goes. Esper is too tired to be bothered with wiping it.

Lusa almost flops forward, catching himself with an arm and stealing a kiss from Esper, who, properly sated and content, just opens his mouth and lets Lusa’s tongue ravage his mouth. The muscle runs over his teeth, over his gums, tangles with his own and makes it tingle pleasantly.

“How are you feeling?” Lusa asks, still so far that their lips are almost touching, that they’re breathing the same air.

“Mmmm… Good… No, better than good, I’m great,” Esper says, voice soft and tired.

“Lemme clean you up.”

Esper hums again, and Lusa pecks his lips once more before he stands up to get the tissues and rag. He comes back to find Esper curled up on his side, almost like a kitten. He smiles at the display, but has to usher him back onto his back so he can wipe his stomach, damp rag running over the soft skin and pulling a quiet, stifled laugh from the time traveler.

“Ticklish, crystal?” Lusa asks, and as an answer, Esper reaches up and runs his claw-like nails over Lusa’s sides, so softly they’re almost not there, and the brawler bursts into a fit of unmanageable chuckles. “Okay, okay, stop!”

Esper does, arms falling back onto the bed resting by his sides. He hums again, visibly tired.

“Can you wait a few more minutes before falling asleep, Esper?” After another hum, Lusa nudges Esper’s leg to the side and wipes him down with the tissues.

It only takes a few seconds, but by the time he’s finished, Esper’s breathing is shallow and steady and he’s fast asleep. Lusa sighs, a smile spreading on his lips. He brushes Esper’s hair out of his face and places a gentle kiss onto his forehead. After wiping himself as well, he nestles next to the lanky boy and wraps his arms around him, pulling him against his chest and resting his chin in the crook of Esper’s neck.

“Sleep tight, my prince,” he whispers, allowing his eyes to slip closed and the warm embrace of sleep to take him away.


End file.
